


La colpa qui è di nessuno

by aziraphells



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oneshot, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, They're Going to Be Okay, i wrote this instead of working, no hate here, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziraphells/pseuds/aziraphells
Summary: Natasha is sick and tired of them pretending the Civil War never happened and that they're okay, so she tells Steve to go talk to Tony and stop with this shit or she would make them stop.





	La colpa qui è di nessuno

**Author's Note:**

> The title means “there is no one to blame here” and it’s from the song L’amore altrove by Francesco Renga.  
> This is my first Marvel fanfic so I apologize if any character seems a little ooc. And English is neither my first nor my second language, so any comments and constructive critics are very welcome.   
> I didn't even edit it, so I'm really sorry for my mistakes.

A few months passed after they defeated Thanos in their second confrontation and the mood at the compound was yet to get completely normal.

They’ve fought together but it didn’t mean everything was said and resolved among them. The tension was still there, mostly between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Before the snap they haven’t talked since the episode called civil war and after everyone was bought back to live and they went to back to being the avengers, Captain America and Iron Man were yet to talk if it weren’t because they needed to in a mission.

 

At one particular day, after coming back from a rough mission with a lot of causalities, they’ve just left the jet when they started shouting at each other blaming one another for the loses.

Natasha then decided moment she has had enough of them and their bickering.

“Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked interrupting their argument.

“Uh?” He turned to look at her and Stark took advantage of his distraction to leave. “Sure.” He shrugged and followed her after noticing the other man’s departure.

She went to the nearest conference room and didn’t even wait for her friend to close the door before start speaking.

“Steve, you two need to talk. You need to stop pretending everything is alright, because we all can feel that it’s not.” No name was said but it was clear as the day about who she was talking about. “Whatever you had going on between you ended up very badly and I’m pretty sure the whole Civil War only made it worse, but _this_ isn’t going to resolve anything.” By not mentioning the nature of their relationship she clearly set up the line that she wasn’t going to have a heart to heart with him.

“I know… I - ”

“So resolve your shit before it ends up hitting the fan.” He knew she was leaving the _again_ unspoken. “Or I will make you stop with this nonsense and neither of you will like it.” With that last warning Natasha left the room. She wasn’t in the mood to listen to his excuses.

 

“Hey, Tony! Can we talk? Please.”

Tony sighed. He really wanted to decline but he knew they would have to do it sooner or later. “Why not?! But make it quick.” Steve led them to the same room Natasha took him earlier. “So?” Neither of them sat down, standing facing each other from opposite sides of the conference room.

“I know we’ve managed to work together quite well until now but it’s clear to anyone that things aren’t even close to what it was before the Avengers felt apart and we were naïve to believe it wouldn’t be like that just because we such a threat to the universe.” The Captain took a deep breath before continuing. “It won’t be resolved overnight, but I really wanted us to be friends again.”

Tony huffed. “Was that your _apology_? Because it didn’t sound like one.”

“I was getting there. I’m sorry, Tony.” Suddenly he could stand anymore and got a sit by close to the wall at his back. “It doesn’t mean I regret what I’ve done, but I could have at least tried to find another way of doing things. I’m sorry for the results of my actions and for not trusting you back then.”

“You damn well could have avoided a lot of the shit that happened. But that’s not the point of this conversation. There’s no one to blame anymore.” He interrupted the Capitan. “The both of us did wrong, Steve, and that’s it.” Said while going to sit by his side. “I forgive you. I’ve already forgiven you long ago if you wanted to know. But the feeling of betrayal will still be there, it’s not something you can just forget or act like it didn’t happen.”

“And what about Bucky?”

“After the first wave of rage I’ve come to my senses and I know he doesn’t have any fault in what happened. Attacking him like that wasn’t one of my finest moments.” He chucked humorlessly. “I pretend to apologize to him for it.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments, until Steve broke it. “I’m truly sorry, Tony.”

“I am too.” He smiled putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “The way we’re interacting is still off, but it will set in a better pace. We just need a little more time to make our friendship work again.”

“Thank you, Tony.”


End file.
